


Just Friends

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Semi-Public Blow Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: J2 have a little pre-convention fun.





	

“Jay c’mon we’re already ten minutes late.”

“So what’s another ten? They don’t mind.” he says, gesturing towards the large crowd awaiting them down the hall.

Hell, half of them would sit in their chairs and wait forever if they knew what was happening. The other half would praise their epic bromance, saying things like ‘oh they really are best friends!’ and how their relationship is ‘friendship goals.” They could fuck on stage and many would still be in denial.

“You gonna make it quick?” Jensen’s voice is gruff as Jared presses him against the wall and drops to his knees. Instead of answering he mouths at Jensen’s cock through his jeans, careful to not soak the denim all the way through, squeezing the backs of his thighs as he works Jensen’s belt off with his teeth.

“Damn baby, love it when you do that,” he drops his head back against the wall, resting his hand on the back of Jared’s neck.

“Know you do,” Jared pushes his shirt up, biting lightly at the soft flesh below Jensen’s navel as he pulls his pants down. He pauses for a second to drink in the sight of his half-naked husband, his cock warm and heavy as it curls upward.

Jensen notices him staring and rubs small, soothing circles across his cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jared licks a wet line from the seam of his balls to the tip of his cock, tongue prodding at the tip, he is thanked with a small pulse of pre cum and moans at the taste. Jensen holds him by his head and under his chin and guides himself into Jared;s mouth, letting him adjust, in and out slowly until he feels his throat soften.

Jared moans around his cock, always turned on when his mouth is stuffed full. He undoes the button on his own jeans and pulls the zipper down, stroking himself in time with Jensen’s thrusts.

“Gotta be quiet. Doors not locked.” Jensen’s words come out jumbled but his pace doesn’t falter as he fucks harder into Jared’s mouth, both hands fisted into his hair -he’s going to have sex hair again. 

Jared knows Jensen isn’t going to last much longer so he pushes his thighs and pulls back a little, signaling to Jensen that he wants him to come on his tongue. Jensen pulls out and rubs his cock across Jared’s wet lips and empties into his mouth. Jared swallows and licks him clean. He stands up, still fully hard and tries to stuff his cock back into his jeans. 

“You’re not gonna? You want me to-”

“No you can take care of that later.” He pulls his shirt down -if he sits backwards in the chair nobody will notice. He licks Jensen’s taste from his lips and makes a failed attempt to smooth down his hair. Looking at Jensen, he smiles, “So, how do I look?”


End file.
